Rodkins Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny." grabs a plate full of spaghetti as Thomas puts his foot on the floor and trips over Courtney Courtney: THOMAS! Thomas Announcer: "Annie Blume goes to England to help two adults with four kids." Annabelle: "I need your help, Josephine smokes marijuana and ruin holidays, Courtney ruins holidays as well, kicks people and fights her siblings and Thomas rules the house with his tantrums and is the worst-behaved member of the family." Alexander: "THOMAS! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" screams Announcer: "A teen girl often likes drugs." smokes pot throw a piece of fudge at Alexander Josephine: "(bleep) YOU (bleep)HOLE!" Announcer: "A preteen girl who is obsessed with books, talks back and often fight her siblings." Courtney: "SHUT UP! I AM TRYING TO READ A BOOK!" beats up Josephine Courtney: "MOM! THOMAS KICKED ME!" pushes Thomas out of the way Courtney: "SHUT UP, THOMAS!" Announcer: "And Thomas rules the house by annoying his siblings with his constant tantrums like a 2-year-old." Thomas: "I WANT TO GO TO JORDAAAAN'SSS HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE!" Thomas: "I WAAAAAAAANT MYYYYY STAAAAAAR WAAAAAARS LEEEEEGOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Announcer: "Can a British family be protected?" Thomas: "ALEXANDER MUST DIE! AND SO DOES COURTNEY!" Submission Reel Annabelle: "Hi, I'm Annabelle I'm 46. christopher: "i am christopher i am 39." Annabelle: "Together we are married. We have Alexander, 18, Josephine , 14, Courteny 12 and Thomas, 6." Annabelle: "Josephine is stoned and goes out with her17-year-old boyfriend." hops into her boyfriend's car Annabelle: "Courtney loves books, Doctor Who, Justice, Aeropostale and cookies. And hits her siblings, fight and rule the house with her fights, beat-ups, lies and her "spoiled-bratness". She goes out with her14-year-old boyfriend." Courtney: "I HAAAAAAATE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" closes the door screams and hits Thomas Courtney: "(bleep) YOU!" Annabelle: "Thomas likes Super Why!, Barney and other cartoons. He can scream, throw tantrums and fight." Thomas: "I WAAAAANT MYYYYY BARNEY PLUSSSSSSSH!" Thomas: "(bleep) YOU, (bleep)!" hits Courtney scratches thomas throws a tantrum like a 4-year-old Thomas: "I WAAAANAAAAA GOOOOOO TOOOOOOOO JOOOOOOORDDDDAAAAAAAAN'S HOOOOOOUSE TO WAAAAATCH WANDER OOOOVEEEEER YOOOOOONDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!" Observation Begins Annabelle: "Alexander's 18th birthday is a bit nightmarish! Thomas, Josephine and Courtney throw cake and presents at Alexander. Thomas was changing music, Josephine and Thomas were fighting and Josephine was caught smoking drugs and shoplifting for gifts." Annie: "Oh my!" Annabelle: "Halloween is a disaster and a disorder! Thomas and Courtney fight over on who ate their candy. and Thomas insulted the neighbor!" Annie: "That's no good!" Annabelle: "A trip to Japan was causing chaos for me! Thomas and Courtney fight over on who gets the best Pikachu plush, ran around the place naked, danced on top of every building in the roof, threw poop at my children , me, my husband and other strangers, interrupted the Morning Musume concert by changing it to every explicit song ever and Thomas threw a terrible tantrum." Annie: " " Annabelle: "A trip to the store was a mayhem and is terrible for me! Courtney and Thomas started fighting over stuff. Thomas lays down on the floor, throwing shoes and his siblings, Alexander went to buy Old Navy clothes and Thomas called him dumb. Courtney went to buy Justice clothes and Thomas called her look ugly, girly and childish. Courtney scratches Thomas and ran away from him. Courtney went to buy Kohls' clothes and Thomas called her look stupid and girly. Courtney ran to the bathroom to avoid being made fun of. Thomas and Courtney were fighting in the girls' bathroom." Annie: " " Annabelle: "Christmas was horrifying and a disruption! Thomas had ruined the Nutcracker suite ballet and Courtney kicked Thomas and threw him off of the stage. Thomas, who played Fritz, tried to take the Nutcracker doll prop from her and then Courtney, who played Clara, tackled him and beat him up, trying to retrieve the doll back from him. Thomas broke the Nutcracker doll and Courtney gave him a black eye." Annie: " " Annabelle: "Thanksgiving is not giving!" Annabelle: "New Years' Eve went awry!" Annabelle: "Valentine's Day sucked actually!" Annabelle: "Easter has gone downhill!" Naughty Tuffet kids are making clay makes a rooster is making a monkey is making a princess is making a Tardis Courtney: "Yours is crap." Thomas: "MINE IS BETTER!" punches Courtney scratches Thomas whimpers Josephine: "SHUT IT WITH ALL THE WHIMPERING YOU (bleep)!" gasps Courtney: "YOU SHUT UP STUCK UP PRINCESS FROM THE UNDERWORLD!" Josephine: "DIE IN THE UNDERWORLD!" Thomas: "HOW DARE YOU!" destroys the monkey clay nad the pricness clay with his hammer Courtney: "PAYBACK TIME!" and Josephine destory Thomas' Tardis with hammers Annie: "JOSEPHINE! IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO GO TO THE NAUGHTY TUFFET!" sends Josephine to the Nuaghty Tuffet Annie: "Courtney! You're next!" Courtney: "Me?" whimpers Annie: "YES YOU!" whimpers again and gets send to the Naughty Tuffet as well Annie: "You lost your Briar Beauty doll for the rest of the day." confiscates Courtney's Briar Beauty doll Annie: "AND YOU! JOSEPHINE! You lost your 1 Girl Nation CD for the rest of the day." confiscates Josephine's 1 Girl Nation CD once again Thought Box Good Eater Annabelle: "Okay, so since Courtney doesn't want to eat her carrots and green beans. I decided them to teach her a lesson for her. I will teach you how to eat your carrots and green beans." uses a fork to stab her green beans and put her into her mouth as she chews Annabelle: "You used to hate those carrots and green beans?" nods Annabelle: "Sounds good. You were good at eating." Mini-School Technique Naughty Spot Thomas: "I HATE YOU!" throws his Super Why plush at Alexander Alexander: "You do not throw a plush at me." Thomas: "SUPER WHY GOT AXED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Alexander: "Super Why is cancelled, already. You lied to me! Courtney stays past curfew and Josephine told me to go hurt myself before they hurt me!" Annabelle: "Thomas! You are grounded for 6 minutes!" Annie: "And we are taking away your Super Why! plush!" confiscates Thomas' Super Why plush Annabelle: "And you've lost your Super Why DVD for the rest of the day!" confiscates Thomas' Super Why DVD Josephine, Courtney and Thomas vs. the Babysitter Dumais comes in Annabelle: "Hello, which child are you going to babysit?" Monique: "I would most likely to babysit Josephine, Courtney and Thomas." Annabelle: "All 3 are badly behaved?" Monique: "Yeah." Josephine, Courtney and Thomas turn over a new leaf Annabelle: "Josephine and Courtney are turning into stuck-up princesses and Thomas is one, too. So I made all 3 write an apology letter to their family and their older brother, Alexander." is writing "Dear Family, I am sorry for doing drugs, ruining holidays, talking back, staying past curfew and lying to you. I really wanted to say this but I wanted to apologize. I promised not to be stuck up. Love, Josephine." on the paper is writing "Dear Family, I'm sorry but I have to say this. Sorry for all the things I have done. I am sorry for ruining holidays, hitting my siblings, lying to you, talking back and many other bad things. I promise not to be rude. Love, Courtney." on the paper is writing "Dear Family, I am sorry for fighting, throwing tantrums, annoying you, kicking you, screaming at you and hitting. Love, Thomas." on the paper Annabelle: "Did you wrote an apology letter?" Josephine: "Yes!" Courtney: "Yeah!" Thomas: "Yup." 3 kids show Annabelle their apology letters Annabelle: "Great job! You are now offically ungrounded!" Josephine/Courtney/Thomas: "Yay!" Annabelle: "Josephine, I'm taking you to Rue 21 and Old Navy! Courtney, you could now have your Apple White doll back and your Justice lip gloss! And Thomas, now you should have your Super Why plush and DVD, The Lego Movie DVD and your Star Wars Legos!" Courtney: "Oh boy! Now can I go to Justice?" Annabelle: "Sure you can!" Courtney: "Yes!" Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts